Gracie's Diary: Rewritten
Taking place 5 years after the original series and made to celebrate 10 years of Gracie's Diary in August 2019, this new 2D-animated spin-off was made and aired as a Netflix original series beginning August 12, 2019. Gracie and her pals are now all in high school and deal with more mature issues and topics, such as teen angst and LGBT issues, though the humor and charm of the series remains – and Gracie is still writing in her diaries. Gracie now has two new friends. Anna has been promoted to a minor character; instead, Gracie now hangs out with Sophie, Lilly, Emma and Jordan. Emma is the new comic relief – a somewhat tomboyish girl who enjoys puns and jokes and sometimes over-exaggerates her actions. Jordan is a magnanimous yet slightly quirky person who is non-binary. They have known Emma since middle school and are somewhat self-conscious and anxious; they see Gracie as a bit of an inspiration because of how confident she is. Emma has platinum-blonde hair and light green eyes. Jordan has medium brown hair and dark blue eyes. They have a mostly androgynous look with neck-length hair. Tatum has strawberry-blonde hair with brown eyes. Anna and Lilly have a new brown and white dog named Tex as well as a cream-colored cat named Cheesecake, as Rufus passed away during the time between the original series and Rewritten. Gracie also now has a gray pet cat named Josie. Vinny and Gracie are also officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and Kat has also been given the “minor character” treatment. Episodes It has 25 episodes, culminating in a 30-minute season finale. It is unknown whether there will be a second season or not. The first 24 episodes, which were in production between 2017 and 2019, all were put on Netflix at once, with the finale coming on September 2, 2019. 1. Gracie Writes Top Secret: William has been under the impression that Gracie is sick of writing in diaries, as she hasn’t written in one in years through his eyes – until he finds her current diary, which she had been keeping secret from anyone other than her closest friends, under her pillow while she and her friends are at the mall. Suddenly his desire to want to look in it returns…something Gracie couldn’t have ever expected considering now that he’s 13 and much more mature. 2. Gracie Writes Betrayal: The clique from elementary school reunites – and they’ve accepted Sophie as a new member along with their “replacement” for Kenzie, Tatum. Now Gracie is worried she might lose one of her closest friends from childhood. 3. Gracie Writes Blocked: Gracie gets blocked on social media by someone she had considered an idol – but things get even worse when she lets it get to her head and relies on William and Matt to do some rather foolish things to the idol. 4. Gracie Writes Immature: Gracie is criticized by some boys in her high school for being immature when they find out she still writes in a diary – the icing on the cake to her somewhat childish attitude and strong emotions. Suddenly Gracie fears that her friends secretly feel the same way and becomes a bit paranoid. 5. Gracie Writes Out of the Closet: Lilly comes out as lesbian and talks about her crush, Juliette, to Gracie and Gracie only, as she trusts Gracie more than anyone else. She’s fearful that Juliette might not like her back, though, and counts on Gracie to help her with dealing with being around Juliette. 6. Gracie Writes Long Time No See: William is reunited with his childhood friend Lucas, who had gone separate ways with William in 5th grade, but William has changed so much that Lucas barely remembers him. 7. Gracie Writes Childhood Ruined: A silly song Gracie used to sing as a child becomes a viral sensation – albeit heavily modified from the version Gracie loved and knew as a kid. After numerous failed attempts to try and make the public aware of the original, Gracie suddenly starts despising and feeling uncomfortable around the song and becomes afraid of going to parties out of fear that the song will be played. 8. Gracie Writes Clubs: Emma tells Gracie that joining a lot of after-school clubs will “look good for college”, so she joins so many clubs that she has trouble balancing them all – including with homework and writing in her diary. Eventually Gracie forms her own club. 9. Gracie Writes Stupid Ex: Gracie finds out about Vinny’s ex-girlfriend and feels that she might be a “bad girlfriend” after noticing similarities between the ex and herself. 10. Gracie Writes Pride: Gracie, Lilly, Jordan and Anna visit their first ever Pride parade in the city. Lilly gets a bit worried there when she sees Juliette there with what looks like a girlfriend… 11. Gracie Writes at Work: Gracie gets a job at Melodies ‘n’ Meals just so she can spend more time with Vinny, who is working there as a singing waiter. Turns out the job eats up much of her free time – and isn’t even that fun! 12. Gracie Writes Whodunit: When receiving a mysterious text message that simply says “I know your secret, Gracie”, Gracie and her friends try to find out who could have sent it – and if the secret has anything to do with her diary. 13. Gracie Writes Peanut Butter: Hugo, one of the boys who had harassed Gracie, begins to act flirty around Lilly without knowing she’s a lesbian, and it makes Lilly uncomfortable. Things worsen when a rumor spreads that they are a couple. It’s up to Gracie, Emma, Jordan and Sophie to defend Lilly. 14. Gracie Writes in Korean: After being unable to take Chinese class due to it being filled up, Gracie is placed in Korean class where she excels at the language unexpectedly. However, a K-pop fangirl starts to stalk her and treat her inhumanely out of jealousy. 15. Gracie Writes It’s a Graceful Life: Gracie imagines what her life would be like if she had never began writing in a diary as a child. 16. Gracie Writes Reboot: Gracie feels left out when she’s the only one of her friends who actually likes the animated Megan and the Dream Team reboot. 17. Gracie Writes Sacrifice: Gracie finds her childhood diaries and gives them all to William as she’s outgrown them and feels it would be the mature thing to share them with him as she knows how much he wanted to read them as a kid – but suddenly she turns possessive and wants them back. 18. Gracie Writes Bad Hair Day: Gracie becomes extremely self-conscious about her curly hair. 19. Gracie Writes Double Date: After finding out Vinny is a close friend to Juliette, Gracie and Vinny set up Lilly on a double date with Juliette and them – without telling the girls it’s a date. 20. Gracie Writes Kasumi: Gracie spends some time with clique member Kasumi and finds out she’s really a nice girl deep inside, and vows to keep their friendship a secret only between Kasumi and Gracie’s 5 close friends (Vinny included) – but Nora somehow finds out and suddenly it’s the clique vs. Gracie’s friends in a battle over Kasumi. 21. Gracie Writes Best in Show: Gracie enters Josie into a pageant for cats and comes across a cat she would have never thought she would see again, with a surprising new owner – annoying meow-happy Sammy is the property of Matt now. 22. Gracie Writes Third Wheel: Gracie fears she is no longer needed when Lilly and Juliette exclude her from activities. 23. Gracie Writes a Time Capsule: Gracie is reminded of a time capsule she made when she was 5 years old and opens it up, only to be embarrassed by its contents. 24. Gracie Writes Pointless: Gracie spends so much time with her friends that she forgets to write in her diary over several days, and begins to contemplate why she even began writing in a diary in the first place. 25. Gracie Writes in Her Journal (30-minute special): Gracie’s mom finds out about her most recent diary and the things in it concern her, so she sets Gracie up with a therapist to help control her emotions and anxiety. The therapist actually makes Gracie more anxious at first, and Gracie fears she might never use her diary – or rather, “vent journal” – in the same way again. Category:Gracie's Diary